Hogwarts Espionage
by Rudy1
Summary: Umm... Ok. Lord Voldemort has an evil plan and 2 spies, sent by Dumbledore must go after him with their 2 children. They have to go through other worlds and... this is hard to summarize...Just read and review it! His Dark Materials and HP crossover.
1. Dragonflies and Spies

CHAPTER 1: 

DRAGONFLIES AND SPIES

       A tall man, with golden-brown hair with bangs and small oval shaped tinted glasses, was running through the forbidden forest, chasing some kind of creature. The man's daemon was a panther running at his side. The creature flew into a tree and the man his in a bush near it. He was wearing robes of light sliver that made him stick out in the green vegetation that was the forest. However, the creature was no longer in the tree, but 3 miles away. Instead out of the tree jumped the mans son. An 11 year-old boy with an uncanny resemblance to his father except for the fact that he had his mothers shiny lime green eyes, instead of his fathers dark blue eyes. His daemon was a small falcon on his shoulder.

"Anthony Bryan Halliwell!" Scolded the man. " I thought I told you to stay put!"

"Mum sent me. She caught that things partner."

"Really? Where?"

"Spying in the headmasters office."

"Good. Come along then." Beckoned the man to his son. His name was Phoinex Wyatt Halliwell. He led his son through the forest back to Hogwarts, where they went straight to the headmasters office. Inside, were his wife, Selena Halliwell, and his daughter, Fiona Halliwell. Selena was a jet-black, wavy haired, slender woman, with a sweet smile. Fiona, on the other hand, had light blue eyes with dark blonde pigtails, and her mothers smile. Selena's daemon was a white tiger at her side and Fiona's was currently a mouse in her pocket. Fiona ran over to her father and he picked her up.

"Well, Mr. Halliwell, did you catch him?" Asked the headmaster, Dumbledore.

"Unfortunately, Professor, no. He got away, nasty little bugger, tried to sting me. But from what I hear, you seem to have had better luck?"

"Yes, indeed we did. Mrs. Halliwell caught his partner, Salmakaia. She's down in the dungeons at the moment, if you'd like to see her."

"I think I would. She must have some valuable information for us." He walked out of the room, with a slight bow from the head to Dumbledore, and took off with his family down into the dungeons. In the first one, he found two small glass boxes that had been apparently enchanted to fill with air. Inside the first was an electric blue dragonfly the size of a sea gull. In the other was a woman, no larger then Phoinex's hand. Her hair was oddly dark green and she was wearing a dark blue shirt that had no sleeve on one side and a long-sleeve on the other with a below knee silver dress. She had no shoes, and her feet had tiny spurs on them. She was a Gallivespian spy.

"Salmakaia?" Asked Phoinex.

"Yes? Where's Tilayas?" Tilayas was her partner, the one that had gotten away from Phoinex. Anthony was intrigued by the small creature and couldn't help but glare. She took no notice to this.

"He got away. In the forest. Now you, on the other hand, may have some information that I need."

"I know nothing."

"You know something. Something to do with Lord McKnight?"

"Maybe, maybe not. What I do know is that you're keeping me captive. Let me know and I'll tell you all you want."

"Last time I believed you, you escaped. I'm not letting that happen again. Selena, you take the kids, I'm going to visit our old pal, Professor Snape." He handed her Fiona and took off deeper into the dungeons into the potions lab where Severus Snape was marking F's on the Gryffindor students tests. His dark green snake daemon was on his shoulder.

"Professor Snape, good to see you haven't lost your ways." He said with a fake smile.

"Hmm… no. No, I haven't. Not what do you want Halliwell?"

"A bit of that veritaserum you keep in your robes." Snape's face when pales then usual.

"What for?"

"Confidential. All you need to know it that it'll help a great deal."

"I don't have to give you anything."

"I'm afraid you do, if this considers Lord Voldemort." The reluctance in his face weakened dimmed and was quickly replaced with surprise.

"Fine. But only because this is of the highest manner." A grin broke out of Phoinex's face. He walked over to the desk, (he had been leaning against the doorway the entire time) and took the crystal, clear colored bottle and walked back to the room containing the Gallivespian. 

"This will make you talk, spy."

"You'll never be able to give that to me. I'll sting you if you try."

"What if I were to tie you up? Sound's good to me, let's try that." He took his wand out of his jean pocket, pointed it at Salmakaia, and said, "Parvus Funis!" And instantly tiny ropes sprang around her legs, making her perfectly harmless.

"Oh! I'll get you for this! Tilayas will give you a full sting, and then you'll be sorry!"

"Alright, if you give me your honor as a Gallivespian, I'll let you free but you still have to answer my questions. From there you're free to go, and not to come back and harm us. You nor Tilayas."

"Fine, human. Now untie me."

"Give me your word, first."

"I gi-"

"Show your hands so I know you're not lying."

"A Gallivespian wouldn't lie on their honor, but if it helps." She held out her arms for him to see and said, "I promise you on my Gallivespian honor I wont escape and will answer your questions truthfully." At that, he used his wand to remove the ropes and opened the box for the spy to climb out. He closed it again and she sat on the top.

"Tell me all you know about what Lord McKnight intends to do."

"We know absolutely nothing about Lord McKnight's plans, except that he's joining forces with The Dark Lord."

"Hmm… so it's true. What about of his location?"

"Another world."

"How'd he get there?"

"He used the methods Lord Asriel did thousands of years ago, only better. He closed the opening so the world wasn't affected like when Lord Asriel did."

"Are his machines still in the north?"

"No, he had his servant destroy it all."

"Do you know of any way we can get into that other world?"

"No."

"Is there anything else you know about him that you can tell me?"

"He's gathering an army."

"Is that all you can tell me?"

"Yes." Phoinex opened the box containing the dragonfly and said, "Alright, thank you. You're free to go."

"Thank you. Goodbye. I'm sure we'll meet again." She got on the dragonfly and flew away. Phoinex walked back to Dumbledore's office and explained what he had just learned. Everything was quiet when he was done.

"How are we going to get into that other world, Professor?" Dumbledore's daemon was a snow leopard that had been roaming in the forest and now was at his side.

"I don't know, but there _is_ a way."

"What is it?"

"I'm not sure you'd be willing to, but I was thinking maybe you could try the alethiometer."

 "Professor, you know I haven't done that since I was a child, and probably won't be able to."

"Then why do you carry it around with you?"

"Well…. For comfort, I guess. I'll try though." He took out of his pocket a compass like thing, wrapped in a velvet cloth. It had 2 needles and 30 or 35 symbols around the rim. Phoinex tried to get into a relaxed state of mind and within a few minutes succeeded. He turned one of the needles around the object and stopped on certain symbols asking the question: _How do we get into another world? _

The other needle moved around and stopped on certain symbols quickly just as Phoinex had done. Phoinex carefully calculated the movements ending up with the answer: _A knife, in another world can cut openings into other worlds. _

Phoinex moved the needle he used the last time and asked: _How do I get into this world? _                              

The answer came quickly: _A doorway is hidden in the forest. Find the spies and they will accidentally lead you to it. _Phoinex told everyone of what the alethiometer told him.

"Well, looks like you have to go now. Don't take too long. Fare well and good luck." Said Dumbledore. The Halliwell's said their goodbyes and took off toward the forbidden forest. Phoinex's head was in a bit of a dizzy spin from his concentration on the alethiometer, but he kept going. Fiona was the first to spot Salmakaia's dragonfly's electric blue color and the family followed as fast as they could. The Gallivespian spy led them to a clearing where her comrade, Tilayas. Was waiting on a rock. He was just as tall, with brown trousers and a yellow shirt with a red jacket on top and a black to hat on his head. Also with no shoes because of the deadly spurs on his feet.

"Are you alright? What did they do to you?" He worriedly asked as his partner landed.

"The woman caught me and then her husband question me."

"What did he ask about?"

"Lord McKnight. I pretty much told him everything we know about him."

"They'll be after him then. We should move on and report to Lord Parry." He whistled a tiny squeak and a red and yellow striped dragonfly came to him, the same size and Salmakaia's. He got on and flew up, but the odd thing was that he disappeared into the air just 5 feet above the rock.

"Tilayas? Where are you?" Bursted Salmakaia.

"I'm right here. I don't think I'm in that forest though. I'm in some kind of city. It's empty." Came his voice from the spot where he had vanished.

"Well, how did you get there?"

"I don't know. There's some kind of whole in the air. Fly up to where you no longer could see me." Reluctantly, she flew up and disappeared in the exact same way.

"Dad, how'd they do that?" Puzzled Anthony.

"I'm not sure, but we're going to have to do what they did." He came out of their hiding place and was followed by his family. Up on the rock he stood waving his arms around in the air where the two spies had gone into that other world. His right arm suddenly went right through some gap in the air and Selena gasped. Phoinex didn't pay any attention to it and threw his body through the window in the air vanishing just as the Gallivespians did. He was in a city, by the sea. An empty city with old buildings that seemed to keep being rebuilt. A few moments later, Anthony came through followed by his mother and Fiona. There they stood, and marveled at their location. They were in another world.


	2. The Knife Bearer

CHAPTER 2:

THE KNIFE BEARER 

The family of four was standing in the same location when misty Dementor like things that started circling around them. Selena counted off around 40, but the odd thing was that neither Anthony nor Fiona could see the creatures. They ran right through them and kept going, beckoning their parent to follow.

"Phoinex, what are they?" Asked a worried Selena.

"Dementors maybe? I dunno."

"Well, there's only one way to find out." They took out their wands and aimed carefully before shouting _"Expecto Patronum!" _A ghost-like lion form came out of Selena's want and a panther from Phoinex's. They charged around the group of Dementor things and they all backed away before fleeing away into the other parts of the city. The two adults ran to their children and acted as if nothing had happened.

"Mum, why'd you and dad do that?" Asked Anthony.

"What? You really don't see them, do you? There's some kind of Dementor here and we had to make them go away."

"Why can't we see them?"

"I don't know. We'll find out. Where's your sister?"

"She's waiting in a café." The two parents followed their son to a small green café with cups and plates at the counter as if people had suddenly just left. They climber up a flight of stairs where they found Fiona playing with a girl about her age, with red hair.

"Fiona, hun, who's this?" Question Phoinex.

"This is Maya. She lives here."

"Well, hello Maya. Where are your parents?"

"Dead."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Can you tell me what the creatures in this city are?" Selena asked.

"Specters. They eat adults consciousness so they left dead and alive at the same time, which is worse then dying."

"Thank you for telling me."

"You're welcome." Fiona's daemon, Orion, was an ermine looking at her side.

"Oh, Maya, one more thing, why can't children see these 'Specters'?"

"No one really knows. We just can't."

"Oh… Well, thank you again." Maya smiled innocently. Phoinex and Selena walked back downstairs and sat at a table.

"What do we do from here?" Selena started.

"I'm not sure. I suppose we find the knife."

"Ask it."

"Ask what?"

"You know very well what I mean." A grin spread across Phoinex's face as he took the velvet-covered alethiometer out of his pocket. He unfolded it and spun the needle around certain symbols asking:_ Where can I find the knife? _The answer came easier then any of the other times: _Ask the child._

Phoinex simply said, "Ask the child."

"Maya?"

"Well, I don't think our children know about this knife unless they have secret lives we don't know about…." Selena glared in a ya-real-funny kind of face before they went back up to the second story. 

"Maya, do you know anything about a knife? A special knife." Questioned Phoinex. Maya's face instantly filled with guilt and the other four knew the answer so Anthony just said, "Best tell us, or we'll either force of torture you into saying it." She looked away. Phoinex looked in his pocket for his wand, but instead, his hand came across the veritaserum bottle. As he took it out, coils sprung out from behind him and tied up Maya. Selena had used her wand. Carefully he opened her mouth and dropped a drop into it.

"Wha's that, dad?" Fiona said while petting the now cat formed Orion.

"Some veritaserum I forgot to give back to Snape. Ok, Maya, tell me all you know of this special knife."

"One of the other kids older brother has it."

"Where is he?" Inquired Selena.

"In the Torre Degli Angeli." 

_"_Where's that?"

"City center."

"Thank you. Anthony, Fiona, come along." She grabbed Fiona's hand and led her away back downstairs, soon followed by her husband and son. Out onto the street, she took them, where they wandered around in search of the Torre Degli Angeli. Anthony was the one to see it, high above the other buildings. The family had split up, and he was supposed to call his parents, but the curiosity was too great and so he found himself at the door with his daemon, Stelmaria, quivering.

"Please, don't go!" She quivered.

"Oh, why not?"

"I have a bad feeling about this…." Anthony peaked through a crack in the door and felt a shiver of fear.

"Let's go with Fi."

"I don't think that will help."

"Yes, it _will. _It'll calm you down a bit." He turned, with her in her wolf cub form in his arms, and they quickly found Fiona, four streets over. Together they walked back to the tower and into it, shaking with fear every second. Orion changed into a tiger, and Stelmaria into a bear. Anthony led them up a flight of stairs where they found a room that had a young man, no older then 20, swishing a dagger like think through the air.

"Is he dancing?" Asked Fiona.

"Maybe. Or maybe he's just crazy." Replied Anthony. They moved along and came to another flight of stairs that took them to the tower roof where they found a greenhouse with a man tied up inside. His hair was a matted black and his clothes were faded and dirty.

"Umm… Sir? Are you ok?" Started Anthony. The man groaned. "What's your name?" He groaned again before saying, "Kalibar Oweington." 

"Well, hello Mr. Oweington." Greeted Fiona, with a bit of fear in her voice. Anthony took out his wand and muttered a charm that removed the ropes binding Kalibar.

"Who's the man downstairs?" He asked.

"Jonathan Parley. He took the knife from me to keep the Specters away."

"He's moving that knife around in the air."

"The fool. He'll never open a way into another world."

"Is that the special knife?"

"Oh, yes indeed. A very special knife. The Subtle Knife. You're not from around here, are ya?"

"No, sir." Said Fiona meekly. Jonathan then came running upstairs, having heard the echo of the conversation.

"Who are you? And why'd you untie him?!" He barked.

"I'm…" Anthony thought for a moment and realized he couldn't reveal his real name, so he lied. "Mitchell Belling, and this is my cousin Lisa. We untied him because he was in pain."

"That's not a good excuse. Get outta here now, the both of you, before I hurt you." Their daemons were now small animals in their owners pockets, keeping out of sight.

"We're not leaving him. He's our uncle."

"Aww… Ain't that nice? I'll have to keep you hear now, too." He pounced at Anthony, knife at hand, and slashed at his, but missed. Anthony aimed his wand but dropped it from a cut he got on his hand. It was bleeding freely now and he had to put in inside his robe sleeve. With his free hand he aimed and yelled, _"Petrificus Totalus!"_ A flash of light and Jonathan was instantly paralyzed, as stiff as a board. Fiona ran over and pushed him down the stairs as Anthony picked up the dropped subtle knife in his left hand. Fiona ran over to him.

"Oh, Anthony…" She quivered, as she pulled up his right sleeve. His thumb and the finger next to it were gone. In their place were two crimson stumps. This was the cut he had felt. Kalibar Oweington was coming over to them now, glaring at Anthony's bloody hands.

"Follow me, boy, and bring the knife." He ordered. Back onto the second floor, into an old dusty room with a bookshelf on each wall and a sink with a cabinet under it in the corner.

 Kalibar walked over to the sink and started looking through a drawer, while Fiona and Anthony sat at a circular table in the middle of the room. Fiona conjured a cloth and started dabbing it on the finger stubs. Kalibar walked over and handed her an ointment. She started spreading it and said, "There must be a potion or a spell that can fix this…"

"Oh, no. You shouldn't undo it. It's the symbol of the knife bearer." Said Kalibar.

"The what? What's the knife bearer?" Asked Fiona, while cleaning Anthony's hand.

"I am- or was, the bearer of the subtle knife on behalf of the guild." He raised his right arm to them and they saw he had the same missing fingers. "You're the new bearer. Now quick, get up. I need to show you how to use it."

"Use it? And what's the hurry?" Asked Anthony, raising his eyebrows. 

"Without it the Specters will get me. That knife there keeps the darn things away. Anyway, Do you know what it does?"

"Umm… well, yes."

"Alright then. Raise it up in your hand and concentrate. Become relaxed. Become the tip of the knife. Move it around in the air and look for snags." This was the first time Anthony had looked at the knife. Its blade was around 8-inches long with a charcoal stained rosewood handle. He did what he was told within a few minutes.

"This doesn't look very special."

"Oh, it was thousands of years a go. The knife bearer then, Will Parry, broke the knife accidentally from some influence  an enemy gave him. Okay, now cut a square with the snag." He moved the knife slowly to the right and formed a square. Amazingly, it made a window that led into a warm meadow.

"Good, good. To close it, out the knife to the edge and try pinching it closed." Anthony tried it and it really did work.

"Thank you… I guess." Muttered Anthony.

"Go off now."

"What are you going to do without the knife?" Asked Fiona, a tone of worry. 

"Poison myself."

"Oh no! Why? Come with us instead!"

"No, I'd rather just poison myself instead of being killed by those bloody Specters. Now, go on." Anthony and Fiona glanced at him firmly one last time before going out the door and out of the Torre Degli Angeli. 


End file.
